Little White Lies
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Michael estaba actuando raro, más que de costumbre, y Robert le estaba ocultando algo, algo que jamás sabría, algo que haría temblar los cimientos de su amistad.


**Little White Lies**

* * *

 **Aviso:** Tantos los personajes como los acontecimientos son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Este relato participa en el reto " **OTP** " del foro " **Cazadores de Sombras** ".

Basado en " _The Evil We Love_ ".

Cualquier crítica es bien recibida.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero sea de vuestro agrado!

* * *

" _El amor, el amor verdadero es ser visto. Ser conocido. Reconocer las partes feas de alguien y, aun así, amarlas. […] Como crear un universo entero sólo para los dos. Sois los dioses en vuestro propio mundo_."

[The Evil We Love **–** _ **Tales 5**_ , _Tales from the Shadow hunter Academy_ , **Cassandra Clare** ].

* * *

El mundo estaba sumido en una eterna primavera. El sol enrojecía en el infinito, languideciendo mientras moría en el occidente. A lo lejos el horizonte se confundía con el azul de sus ojos, mientras que el dorado de su cabello seguía ensombrecido en lo alto.

Con él a su lado lo tenía todo, incluso si el cielo se abriese ante ellos para dar paso a la oscuridad, sería feliz de morir junto a Robert. Llevaba mucho tiempo amándolo en silencio, enterrando los sentimientos, muy adentro de su corazón, donde nadie pudiera verlos, donde nadie los pudiera encontrar por error. Pero ya no lo podía controlar; atisbos de su afecto por él se asomaban a sus ojos cuando le miraba distraído, la sonrisa afloraba cuando su voz rozaba su oído y no podía contener las ganas de acariciar con sus labios su boca, de olvidar que todo aquello estaba prohibido, romper las barreras que alguna vez se habían establecido.

Lo había intentado ese día en el bosque, justo antes de que las cosas cambiasen para siempre, antes de que la sombra de la certeza se asentase en Robert, antes de que Valentine terminara de poseer sus opiniones, su criterio, volviéndolo casi un muñeco en sus manos, atado para siempre.

Habían estado hablando de amor y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus palabras habían sido sinceras; había puesto todo lo que tenía con la vana esperanza de que, quizás, él lo viera, lo lograse comprender. Entonces Robert le miró como si eso significase algo más, algo profundo, piezas encajando en su corazón, como si, tal vez, él también pudiera corresponderle, compartir ese amor a medias. Pero un instante después el valor y el coraje se perdieron entre el susurro del viento, entre las plácidas hojas que revoloteaban bajo la luna a su alrededor. Simplemente no lo podía hacer, porque sus ojos oscurecían y tenía miedo, porque era noche oscura y el amor necesita calor para florecer, para salir adelante. Y la expresión de alivio que mostró Robert le hizo saber que había tomado el camino correcto, que era mejor el silencio que soportar su odio, su desprecio. Y después de aquella noche nada había vuelto a ser igual; después de lo que fuera que hiciera con Valentine y esos hombres lobos…

Todo era diferente, sutil pero palpable. Lo podía notar en la manera en que Robert esquivaba mirarle, ocultándole algo cuando antes sólo había honestidad. Parecía nervioso, tan esquivo como si huyera del pasado, de una mala experiencia. Y Valentine parecía poseerle más cada día. A menudo se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo, por qué Robert se estaba entregando casi por completo al Círculo, a una causa en la que, hasta entonces, apenas había mostrado gran interés. Ni los subterráneos ni los Acuerdos obsoletos ni la corrupción de la Clave le decían nada; tal vez sólo querían formar parte de algo más grande, quizás sólo estaban equivocados, posiblemente todo aquello no era más que un error, las fantasías de unos adolescentes fanáticos con ansias de probarse ante el mundo. Y pronto, de ellos, de su unión, no quedaría nada cuando el Círculo finalmente se separase. Entonces volverían a ser sólo ellos dos, Michael y Robert, como siempre había sido, como siempre esperaba que fuera.

Michael estaba actuando raro. No es que su comportamiento habitual fuera exactamente corriente (era un Wayland, ellos no eran normales), pero más extraño de lo habitual y eso le hacía pensar que pasaba algo. Le había preguntado por lo que había sucedido aquella noche, tan lejana en su memoria como presente sobre su piel, que aún guardaba la aspereza de su primera mentira, el peso de un secreto que no podía revelarse, de cómo había unido su vida a la de Valentine para descargarse de su propia conciencia. Y no se lo podía contar a Michael, a su parabatai y mejor amigo, porque lo había jurado por el ángel y eso, para él, era sagrado. Lo peor era que Michael podía leer su alma y sabía que estaba mintiendo y se lo estaba diciendo. Y Michael… había tristeza en su voz, pero también la promesa de un adiós; era más de lo que Robert podía soportar; siempre habían estado unidos, había sido su primer amigo, el único en tenderle la mano, el que había estado a su lado, devolviéndole la diversión a la vida, haciéndole brillar, ser mejor. Y le estaba mintiendo, ambos lo estaban haciendo y sabía que su amistad no podría soportar aquello. Podía sentir su corazón galopando en su pecho, tan fuerte que dolía, tan intenso que el ruido del bosque no lo podía opacar.

" _\- ¿Y tengo que suponer que tú nunca me has mentido? – fue un disparo, una flecha directa para devolverle el daño, para hacerle sentir el pánico que se estaba apoderando de su cabeza. Porque sabía que él también le estaba ocultando algo, algo que no se atrevía a decirle pero que todo el mundo conocía. Y saberlo por otros se sentía sucio, traicionero, como si no confiara en él, quien era más que un hermano._

 _\- Te miento cada día – y no, no fue un corte profundo, fueron miles de puñaladas directas a su corazón. No era una sola mentira, eran miles, a cada segundo… no se trataba entonces de una chica, de que no se atreviera a confesarle a él que la amaba (por miedo a las burlas, seguramente, había pensado), sino algo profundo y venenoso, algo tan denso y oscuro que no podía ser dicho. Algo inmenso. Algo tan terrible que, quizás lo mejor fuera olvidarlo. O quizás sólo lo estaba provocando; Michael podía ser así, después de tanto tiempo aún era capaz de sorprenderle, de pillarle desprevenido. Sí, pensó suspirando, debía ser eso. Lo deseaba de todo corazón._

 _Se detuvo y se volteó hacia Michael, incrédulo._

 _\- Si intentas asustarme para que te diga algo... – comentó Robert deseando que fuera cierto._

 _\- No estoy intentando asustarte. Sólo... Sólo intento decirte la verdad. Finalmente. Y sé que me estás ocultando algo, algo importante. – le atajó. Y no lo decía para forzarle a hablar, sino como un hecho, una simple exposición de la verdad. Una verdad que quería borrar de su mente, dejar atrás, entre los sueños y el olvido._

 _\- No es cierto - Robert siguió insistiendo, obcecado. No podía hacerle cargar con el peso de sus secretos, de su debilidad, del hecho que tenía miedo, contantemente, y que, con su silencio, Valentine le podría salvar._

 _\- Lo haces - dijo Michael – y duele. Y si me duele a mí de este modo…, entonces no puedo imaginar...– se detuvo, tomando una bocanada de aire, obligándose a continuar –, no podría soportarlo…, si te hubiera herido así durante todos estos años. Aunque ni tú ni yo lo supiéramos…_

 _\- Michael, nada de todo esto tiene sentido – dijo, con el miedo pintando su voz._

 _Entonces alcanzaron un leño caído medio enterrado en la maleza del bosque, cubierto de musgo, en el que Michael se sentó, viéndose repentinamente agotado; como si hubiera envejecido cientos de años en un minuto. Robert se dejó caer junto a él y le puso una mano en su hombro, apoyándolo, reconfortándolo._

 _\- ¿De qué se trata? – le golpeó cariñosamente la cabeza, intentando sonreír, intentando convencerse de que sólo se trataba de Michael siendo él mismo. Extraño e intrascendente, alocado e inocente – ¿Qué hay en ese majadero al que te obcecas en llamar cabeza?_

 _Michael ocultó su rostro entre las sombras. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan desnudo y expuesto que Robert no podía soportarlo._

 _\- Estoy enamorado - susurró Michael. Y Robert rió, aliviado, sintiendo el peso de su pecho desaparecer, cayendo como arena, gotas de rocío tras el deshielo._

 _\- ¿Era eso?, ¿no crees que ya me lo había imaginado, idiota? Te lo dije, Eliza es genial... – Pero no era eso porque entonces Michael dijo algo más. Algo que Robert debía haber malentendido.- ¿Qué?- dijo, pese a no querer oírlo de nuevo, pese a que el mundo estaba girando vertiginosamente y sólo quería detenerle, impedirle que lo dijera otra vez._

 _Esta vez Michael volteó su rostro para enfrentarse a él, a sus ojos azules, respondiéndole firmemente._

 _\- Estoy enamorado de ti._

 _Robert se había levantado antes de ser siquiera consciente de ello, antes de haber comprendido las palabras de Michael, lo que significaban. Pero repentinamente parecía vital obtener un espacio propio, lejos de él, de lo que fuera que había dicho._

 _\- ¿Que tú qué? - no había querido gritar, las palabras salían a borbotones por sí mismas, demasiado altas, demasiado duras -. No es divertido - añadió, intentando sonar desenfadado, tranquilo. Michael a veces podía ser así._

 _\- No es una broma. Yo estoy..._

 _\- No lo digas de nuevo. Nunca jamás vuelvas a decirlo._

 _Michael palideció, perdiendo todo el color de su rostro, la calidez de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se veían desesperados, buscando quizás la manera de arreglarlo, de volver atrás en el tiempo y no empezar esa conversación._

 _\- Sé que tú probablemente... Sé que tú no te sientes de la misma manera, que tú no podrías... (…) Nada tiene por qué cambiar - siguió Michael y Robert podía haber reído si no se hubiera sentido tan enfermo -. Sigo siendo la misma persona. No estoy pidiéndote nada. Sólo estoy siendo honesto. Sólo necesitaba que lo supieras._

 _Y esto era lo que Robert sabía; Michael era su mejor amigo, el único que tenía, y probablemente el alma más pura que jamás conocería. Que debería quedarse a su lado, prometerle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que tuviera que cambiar, que el juramento que se habían hecho era verdadero, para siempre. No había nada que temer (….)._

 _Sabía que debería decirle algo tranquilizador a su amigo, algo como "Lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte de este modo, pero voy a quererte siempre". Pero también sabía lo que los demás pensarían. Lo que sabrían de Michael y, entonces, lo que asumirían que era Robert por asociación. Hablarían, cotillearían, sospecharían y llegarían a conclusiones, conclusiones que asustaban a Robert más allá de lo imaginable. Ojalá fuera más fuerte, más valeroso, tener el coraje para que aquello no le importase; que sólo fueran rumores y que no le afectara lo que los demás pudieran decir de él. Pero se había esforzado tanto para llegar donde estaba ahora, para volverse en la clase de hombre que era que… no podía. No podría soportarlo; sólo de pensarlo se rompía. Porque era débil, porque era inconstante, porque no era bueno… Y tampoco podría soportar ver a Michael viéndole de ese modo porque… ¿qué pasaría si empezaba a dudar?_

 _\- No vuelvas a decirlo jamás en tu vida – le dijo fríamente, dejando que la ira y la vergüenza se apoderasen de él –, y si insistes en ello, esto será lo último que me habrás dicho. ¿Lo entiendes? – Michael le miró embobado, confundido –. Y nunca se lo dirás a nadie. No quiero que haya gente pensando sobre nosotros… sobre ti. – Michael entonces dijo algo en un murmullo que le resultó incomprensible - ¿qué dices?_

 _\- He dicho que qué pensarán._

 _\- Pensarán que eres asqueroso. – y se arrepintió al instante por decirlo. ¿Por qué deberían pensar eso de Michael? Él era una de las mejores personas, entregada y desinteresada, alguien que siempre sonreía sin importar, alguien que no merecía que le pagasen todo ese amor con odio y desprecio y malicia. Pero también sabía cómo eran los demás, la manera en la que le mirarían, en cómo sospecharían, en cómo lo dejarían de lado a él también sólo por ser su parabatai._

 _\- ¿Piensas lo mismo? – preguntó él, desafiante. Quería decirle que no, que nada de aquello importaba, que estaban unidos bajo juramento, que su vida era la suya. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que era su última oportunidad para salvar su amistad, para no perder a Michael para siempre, para no ver el dolor brillando en su alma. Pero no fue suficiente. Nunca lo sería y, desde ese instante para el resto de sus días se arrepentiría._

 _\- Sí – y aunque su voz flaqueaba, no dejaba ninguna duda – pienso que eres un degenerado. Te hice un juramento y le seguiré haciendo honor. Pero no te confundas; las cosas entre nosotros nunca volverán a ser como eran. De hecho, de ahora en adelante no hay nada entre nosotros, punto._

 _Michael no discutió. No dijo nada, sólo desapareció entre los árboles dejando a Robert a solas consigo mismo, con el sentimiento de pérdida, el peso de nuevo sobre él, el sabor del error en su boca que siempre le acompañaría."(*)_

Las piezas de su vida caían, convirtiéndose en polvo, dagas clavadas en su pecho. Podía ver cómo Michael se marchaba, la sonrisa muriendo en sus labios, las palabras ya dichas que no podían volver a ser guardadas y cómo se arrepentía, cada célula de su ser deseando volver atrás, un segundo solamente, poder borrarlo, callar el sufrimiento, silenciar su despecho con un beso al que ambos pudieran corresponder, la sinceridad que siempre había sido su bandera, un amor libre, que no necesitaba de nombres o unión. Había roto algo puro que habían creado entre ambos sólo por miedo, porque era incapaz de amar o ser leal o ser una buena persona. Valentine tenía razón. Había creído sinceramente que Michael era la excepción, pero ¿cómo podía amar a alguien y hacerle ese daño? Porque podía sentir la pena instalarse en el pecho de Michael, en ese lugar donde siempre había brillado la ilusión y desde donde la calidez del mundo se desprendía. Había apagado la llama de su vida, apartándolo de su lado; la única persona que se había preocupado, la única que sinceramente le quería. Y ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, aunque pudiera, aunque se levantara y corriera, no había nada que decir, nada que pudiera reparar lo que ya estaba hecho, de unir los fragmentos quebrados de sus almas desatadas, grises, solitarias de nuevo.

Y dejó que Valentine tomase las riendas de su vida, porque ya nada importaba, salvo que le había perdido y que hasta que la muerte se lo llevase se arrepentiría por lo que le había hecho a su parabatai.

* * *

(*) Esta parte consiste en una traducción liberal del relato original de Cassandra Clare " _The Evil We Love_ ", perteneciente a la saga " _Tales From Shadow hunter Academy_ ", con algunos añadidos propios.


End file.
